Voices
by AppleCoreCandyBox
Summary: Naruto has a secret...[insanity]


As I've said…I had to delete my fics from my old penname (NNCS), so now I'm reposting here…nothing much changed about it…enjoy…

* * *

Naruto sighed. They were here again.

The voices had come to greet the night once again.

Naruto curled himself into a tighter ball in the corner of his kitchen as he watched the sun set from the corner of the only window in his home.

He listened to the loud and soft voices as they bounced off the walls and float around.

These voices hadn't always been with him. It wasn't until about a year ago that they had started.

From when they had first started to this very night they always seemed to like the darkness more then the day. They usually said very little to him during the day which was a great relief.

During the day, they would only speak in incoherent sentences, along the lines of "Bad bald bird, bad evil rape the sun you heard!"

But now as the words gathered strength for their nightly attack on the poor boy, Naruto started to cry.

He never slept anymore. He never _could_ sleep anymore.

But, he never let anyone know. He never let on that he hadn't slept in almost twelve months.

And that's how he planed for it to stay, the voices told him to, if he didn't his friends would leave him.

That much he was sure of…

He would keep smiling and training and would continue to be the bright, happy, loud person people thought he was.

_Hate. They all hate. They hate you. We hate you. Why don't you just die?_

_Yeah, why won't you just die?_

_Monster._

_Beast._

_Demon._

_The precious people will find out your secrets, and they will leave you._

_Don't let them find out either of your secrets._

_They'll leave you alone to rot inside your mind, with us. _

_Won't that be fun?_

_A beautiful scream you have indeed._

This continued on through the night and into the morning, until it finally stopped.

Naruto gently eased himself out of his corner. He wiped away his tears, went to the bathroom and took a warming shower.

He dressed, ate, practiced his fox like grin in the mirror a few times and left his apartment.

As he was nearing the meeting place for tem seven, a little voice echoed around Naruto.

_Your secret must stay safe inside of you. _

_With us._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi sighed, rather tiredly as he walked into the asylum that his student was getting released from today.

He couldn't believe it had already been six months since _it_; _it_ being the morning Naruto's apartment was found empty and their rediscovery of him that very same night.

He and Sasuke had been the actual ones to find him. It seemed to be that he was merely walking around in the forest twenty or so miles away form the village, dirty with mud and blood (walking around all day in a forest barefooted isn't smartest thing unless you want your feet cut up badly).

At the time in fact, Kakashi had felt elated that they had found the boy, even if he was a little worn for wear.

That was, until they both noticed something very, very wrong with him.

"_They'll be coming soon."_ _The blond had said as soon as he had spotted them._

_Sasuke and Kakashi shared a confused look._

"_Who's coming Naruto?" Sasuke asked jokingly, thinking that Naruto was just tired and hallucinating things._

"_The Voices, they're strange you know, they've come every night to visit me for almost a year… but they don't seem to like me very much." Naruto said, going back to staring at the sun setting in the sky._

"_What do they tell you?" Kakashi asked quietly, the air and feeling of relief of having found Naruto now very much gone._

"_They tell me to die or they call me really bad names, like demon or monster, tell me I should hang myself like a wreath…do everyone here a favor. I haven't been able to sleep for almost a year because they get so loud sometimes. Do you think I'm a monster, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a chillingly casual voice._

"_No Naruto. I don't think you're a monster." Kakashi said, realizing the truth._

"_Oh. Well that's very good." Naruto said smiling as the sun finally set. _

Kakashi was now walking out with Naruto; a very pale Naruto.

The doctors had diagnosed Naruto with schizophrenia, adolescent onset, paranoid type.

Naruto was to live with Iruka for the rest of his life and he knew that the boy's friends had wanted to have a welcome home party for him, which the adults had flat out refused. None of Naruto's friends had any clue what was wrong with him, and with Sasuke swearing under an oath that he would not tell anybody, it had stay like that. They hadn't even let them into the asylum to see the boy, wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Over excite the poor blond and he might have had an attack. Even though Naruto was on medication (Risperdal, he believed that was its name) he would still get attacks from time to time.

Kakashi now looked at Naruto and sighed sadly.

His hair had grow longer over the months, but had lost its sheen that naturally made sun attracted to it, making it even brighter then it was to begin with. His skin was now a pale pasty color instead of its normal bronze. His blue eyes, where once so many emotions had played, were now dull, deprived of emotion, and almost unblinking.

Kakashi sighed again as he realized something he should have realized at least six months ago.

Naruto would never be able to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto would never get better, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, startling Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Yes Naruto?" the teacher asked.

"Am I insane?"

Kakashi thought about what he should say for a moment.

"No Naruto. You're not insane, your brain is just…a little different then everyone else's."

"I see. Can we go get some ramen please?" Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto, we'll go get some ramen." Kakashi answered.

* * *

Two weeks later, Naruto was found in his apartment, a kunai promptly shoved through his throat and wrists slit wide open. Next to him was a blood splattered piece of paper that read:

_I'm sorry if what I've done upsets you, I not quiet sure why it would though. I'm really sorry (or at least I know I should be) but all I wanted was for those Voices to shut up for good…_


End file.
